Regenerative braking is used on many hybrid and electric vehicles to generate electricity during braking events. During these events, torque is passed through the drivetrain to an electric generator. The drivetrain may include a fluid coupling or torque converter and a torque converter bypass clutch. The bypass clutch transfers torque more efficiently than the torque converter. The bypass clutch may be disengaged during particular vehicle events, reducing the efficiency of torque transfer and the electricity produced during regenerative braking.